1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to modular structures or petitions, and more particularly to a modular wall system for use in exhibitions, trade shows and the like configured for maximum design flexibility, ease of assembly and disassembly and simplicity in packing and shipping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Important features of display booths for exhibitors attending trade shows and exhibitions are display booth design flexibility, particularly with respect to the ability to create a large variety of different booth configurations and the ease of assembly and disassembly of the display booths. It is also important that the display booths have sufficient structural integrity to be used safely during the show and the ability to be transported efficiently between uses. Further, it is desirable that booth technologies offer a wide choice of new and useful accessories, which can be used to further customize the booths.
Standard wall systems for display booths feature either hard wall structures, or pipe and drape technologies. Hard wall systems require specialized assembly tools to open, close and/or adjust the components and are required to install accessories. Ladders are necessary to install the required top beams and headers of the system. Multiple sized crates are required for shipping and storing the system. Loading and unloading requires the use of dollies and overall the parts of the system are bulky and heavy making the components extremely difficult to pack, load and unload. In order for the system to provide custom designs, shop drawings are required.
Standard pipe and drape systems are advantageous over the hard wall systems in that they do not require specialized assembly tools. However, this type of pipe and drape system requires multiple spotting of the bases and posts. Shipping requires heavy carriers in various sizes, resulting in large cargo loads and high transportation costs. Moreover, the pipe and drape type systems do not provide for accessories and have shown to be very unstable.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a modular wall system for use in exhibitions, trade shows and the like configured for maximum design flexibility, ease of assembly and disassembly, and for simplicity in packing and shipping.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a modular wall system for creating various uniquely designed exhibition booths one or more stories high utilizing only three main parts including columns, wall panels and headers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a uniquely structured interengageable and detachable connecting means for securing wall panels and headers to columns without the need for assembly tools.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a universal column structure interengageable with wall panels and headers to create a large variety of different booth configurations, designed for multiple side use and extending one or more stories in height.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a unique fabric covering for the wall panels and headers, separated on both sides to eliminate shadows created by objects hanging within the booth.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fabric covering having a zipper and stretchable fabric making it easy to replace, remove and re-install over the panels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fabric covering that stretches over the frame members of the wall panel and makes it easy to adjust and manipulate the covering and frame members underneath.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a modular wall system, which can be reconfigured for on-site design modifications in a quick and efficient manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a carrier for the modular wall system designed to be stored during transportation to maximize truck cargo space while decreasing loading and reloading time at events.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a carrier that is easily delivered to the show room floor and efficiently transported up and down the show room aisles before assembling and after dismantling of the booth.
It is another object of the present invention to provide wheeled carriers specially designed for uniquely stacking columns therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide wheeled carriers specially designed for uniquely stacking headers therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide wheeled carriers specially designed for uniquely stacking wall panels therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide means for concealing electrical wires within the modular system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a modular wall system including a variety of interengageable accessories for displaying products in an esthetically pleasing and professional manner.